


The Conference

by Huntress79



Series: The Redemption Of Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting (for The Magnificent Seven), Crossover, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: To build a better rapport with other law enforcement organizations, Nick Fury manages to intercept the Sokovia Accords and sends some of the team + Bucky to a conference in Denver, Colorado…





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/)'s challenge “Crossover Your Heroes”, where we had to bring other fandoms (outside the comm-typical MCU/DCEU) into the mix. I chose “The Magnificent Seven” (TV series), though technically, we’re dealing with an AU of the original Western setting here (which has been made by some wonderful people way back in the day, when the show was fresh on the screens). Enjoy! #3 in my "The Redemption Of Bucky Barnes" series.

*********************

Entering the large hall, James “Bucky” Barnes was still seething. Mainly at his boyfriend Steve, widely known as Captain America. Of course, his little punk managed to finagle himself out of attending this conference, along with Tony and Natasha). Thor was somewhere in the Nine Realms, Bruce at a medical congress (that Nat promptly rebranded with “Bruce’s Annual Hedonistic Adventure”), Sam attending a family affair in Florida. And so, it fell to Clint, Wanda and Bucky himself to represent the Avengers, along with Maria Hill, who wasn’t happy about being here as well, if the sour expression on her face was anything to count for.

Sure, the soldier in him was at least a little bit looking forward to mingle with some people with the same background. Though these guys and gals were about 60-70 years younger than him, with a complete different mindset than his. And while Bucky could somewhat relate to their problems, as he knew from attending some meetings at Sam’s new VA group, it still wasn’t the same.

But the better part of him loathed being here with a vengeance. When you spend so many years, or in his case, decades to become a very deadly ghost, only appearing to do the killing and vanishing again, being under masses of people isn’t desired at all. Sure, ever since he showed up at the Avengers Tower in New York in the aftermath of Washington, Bucky had worked with the best psychologists of the planet to not only get completely rid of the HYDRA programming in his mind, but also to break down the walls isolation, brainwashing and cryofreeze had built up around him. And so far, they made some progress, but not enough to warrant him being here, at least not in Bucky’s opinion.

At last, Bucky more or less forced himself to move further into the room, away from his spot right over the threshold. Casting a look around the room, he saw Wanda talking to a young man. He didn’t see him, but most likely, Clint was also nearby, keeping an eye on his young charge (or as Tony called it, his “eldest daughter”).

Turning back in the direction of the bar/buffet, Bucky suddenly found himself eye to eye with a rather scrawny, blue-eyed man, a bit smaller than him. Only both their abilities prevented the drink the other man was holding from spilling, and for a hot minute, Bucky all but felt a surge of fear in the other man.

“Sorry,” the other man began with a stutter, and Bucky felt his heart squeeze at his obvious discomfort. His blue eyes were blown wide, darting around the room as if they were looking for any possible escape route.

“Hey, take it easy,” Bucky began, crouching slightly down to be on an eye-level with the other guy. “It’s all good, and even if you would’ve spilled your drink on me, it at least would have give ME an escape route,” he continued with a wink, and oh-so-slowly, the tiny tremors in the other man began to settle, and the frightful look on his face was replaced with a soft, lightly lopsided smile.

“Vin Tanner, ATF Denver,” he said while sticking out his hand, and now it was Bucky’s turn to do a double take. From what he had learned ahead of the conference and the possible participants, Vin Tanner was one of the best sharpshooters ever. Maria had given him some (cleaned-up) case files to read, and boy, if not for this guy, the local ATF branch would have to refill their ranks on a semi-regular basis. What fascinated Bucky the most was the fact that Vin never, ever aimed for any vital parts of the body, even under duress. Almost all the bullets he fired found their way to the legs, only a handful or so to the arms and hands.

“James Barnes,” Bucky gave back, accepting the hand with his own. By now, Bucky was used to see all kinds of reactions in people when running into him, but still, there was apparently more to the picture with Tanner.

“So,” Bucky began while signaling the barkeeper for a drink, “what got your panties in a twist, Tanner?”

“Honestly?” Vin gave back, plopping down on the seat next to Bucky, who just nodded. “You. Or better what you once were.” Vin all but swallowed the drink in one go before continuing. “See, when we got the invitation, Chris, that’s our team leader, also got a list with all the people who might be participating.” All of a sudden, Vin let out a chuckle. “Good thing that our Buck had a stroke of genius and took Chris on a week-long fishing trip with JD and Mary’s son Billy, otherwise we would have quite a melee here right now.”

“How’s so?” Bucky inquired, amused that this team also had a “Buck” amongst them.

“Chris was livid when he read your name on the list; he even made Travis, our big boss, calling yours and verifying it. And even then, he couldn’t stop ranting about how you, and subsequently Hydra, have undermined what’s left of Shield and the Avengers, and that you and your colleagues should be expelled from this conference.”

“Doesn’t he believe in second chances?” Bucky asked, his mind trying to come up with some reasons why someone he never, ever had met had such a bad reaction to his name alone.

“Oh, he does, but apparently, all the crimes you did in the past are too severe for him.” Vin saw Bucky getting up to a response, so he quickly held up a hand. “Don’t worry, we got him covered in that area. Chris has never been an angel himself, so he’s not allowed to throw the proverbial first stone at you. He’s a good team leader, but I slowly get the impression that Travis has pushed every single file about the rest of us in his direction, knowing already back then that we could, and would, stop Chris, should the need arise.”

“Therefore the fishing trip, right?” Bucky asked with a smile.

“Yep, exactly,” Vin answered, a similar smile gracing his features. “But still, that doesn’t really explain my behavior back then. You know, I might be one of the best sharpshooter this side of the Mississippi, but even I have my Achilles heel, and that’s being ‘forced’ to wear this,” Vin made a gesture down the front of his own body and the suit he was wearing, “and being stuffed in a room with way too many people.”

As if on cue, both men saw a new string of people filing in the room, crowding the area left to them even more. With a groan, both turned back to the bar.

“Yeah, I totally get it, man,” Bucky finally continued, “if it was only up to me, I wouldn’t be here at all, but since everyone else is busy, it’s up to the B-team to get this job done.”

“B-team?” Vin echoed, amusement evident in his voice.

“Yep, B-team,” Bucky retorted while turning slightly to get a look around. “Barnes”; he pointed to himself, “that guy over there with the faux mohawk is Barton”, he pointed to Clint standing across the room, “and right over there,” now Bucky pointed to a young woman left of him, “we have honorary Barton family member Wanda.” At last, he turned back to the bar with a shrug. “B-Team.”

By now, Vin couldn’t help himself anymore and let out a guffaw, causing several of the people around them raising their eyebrows.

“You know what, Barnes?” Vin finally got out between some chuckles. “You’re a totally awesome guy.” Out of nowhere, a glass of water materialized itself in front of him, and Vin almost inhaled it in one go. “So, what’s your part on the team?”

“Watching their sixes, mostly from a high vantage point, and mostly together with Barton,” Bucky gave back with a grin, which even got bigger once the proverbial coin dropped in Vin’s mind.

“You’re a sniper?” Vin asked, awe lacing his voice.

“Yep, always was, always will be.” Bucky leaned in, as if what he was about to say needed its own security level. “You have no idea how many times I saved ‘America’s Ass’ from the Nazis back in WWII.”

“Heard something about that through the grapevine,” Vin replied. “Say, is it true that Cap has no self-preservation at all?”

“Yep, not an ounce of it. And that didn’t come with the serum, no sir. Even when he was scrawny and thin as a rail, he always got into fights.” Bucky took a sip of his drink. “Pulled him out of a fight at the age of eight, never stopped ever since then, or so it seems.”

*********************

By the time the evening tapered out, both men were not only pleasantly buzzed (but in no way drunk), they both also had the feeling that this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
